


Constructive Criticism

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer needs quiet hours for her head. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructive Criticism

Jennifer had thought she was going crazy when she first started hearing voices from the Barn. Hearing hammering, sawing, and other construction noises at all hours was almost worse.

She was happy enough that the Barn was being repaired so it could get back to Trouble-stopping (although hopefully without Audrey inside.) But the incessant noise made sleep impossible, even clutching a pillow over her ears in the middle of the night.

Until Duke leaned over and very firmly said to her forehead, "Knock it off already. People are trying to sleep."

The sounds stopped immediately, followed by a muffled "sorry."


End file.
